User blog:The Lost Marbles/Etessa, the Shooting Star
Etessa, the Shooting Star is a custom champion designed for League of Legends. She's a young Ionian girl, not much older than Annie. Her basic attacking animation involves her firing energy bolts from her fingers, like those finger pistol things kids do, which is how she can be a markswoman. ''- Lumine Consortium, Observational Records; Subject Etessa "The Child of the North Star" -'' It was ten years ago, in a place known as the Astral Grove. A couple, together with their yet-unborn child, were on a journey of self-discovery when the time of birth struck. With nowhere else to turn, they took refuge in the Grove, praying to the stars that their child would be born safely. The light of the North Star shone down upon the Grove, upon the divine being who dwelt within. She tended to the mother, and with her help, the child was born into the world. As if to mark this moment of life's splendor, the North Star shone upon the child's face. The light of the North Star had marked this child, Etessa, as an envoy of the cosmos, bearing celestial powers great and mighty. Such a power brings with it a great responsibility, to use it for the sake of others, for the sake of peace. There is a time and place for such matters, but for the time being, the stars were content to let Etessa be herself. The reason for this marking, of course, ran deeper than that. The Void had made its presence known in Runeterra. The Lumine Consortium, a gathering of lesser celestial deities unable to directly interfere with Runeterra, chose instead to bless a child with their power, so that they may one day battle the Void in their stead. The North Star, that which shines brightest of all the stars in the night sky, was the meeting ground of the Lumine, and its light was their watching gaze. The Astral Grove's high level of spiritual attunement served only to further the notion that Etessa was the one. As Etessa grew up, the Ionians were very taken with the unique power she displayed. She was highly regarded, practically worshipped, by her people as an envoy of the greater cosmos. Being a little girl, of course, Etessa enjoyed all the attention she was getting. One thing Etessa liked to do in particular that struck people as strange was her desire to visit the Astral Grove every so often, under the light of the North Star. Here, she would in truth be receiving a blessing from the Lumine who watched over her, and her powers would become more refined. She was soon able to weaponize said powers to a frightening degree, and became quite the little fighter in short order. Today, as a normal 10 year old girl, Etessa is fascinated with the world around her and the doings of her people. What fascinated her most, however, was the League of Legends that she had heard about from the one who aided in her birth, the now-mortal healer known as Soraka. The gravity of the League's purpose was lost to someone as young as Etessa, but nonetheless she wanted to participate. For the fun of it, and to represent her family and nation. Abilities Etessa fires a red spark of celestial energy in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemy unit it hits. Redshift cannot critically strike but applies on-hit effects. |description2 = Etessa may recast Redshift once mid-flight to alter its trajectory towards her cursor's current location. Regardless of whether or not the trajectory was altered, Redshift will travel a total of 1100 units or until it hits an enemy. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} Whenever Etessa deals damage to an enemy unit with an ability, she gains bonus Movement Speed that decays over 2 seconds. |leveling= }} Etessa conjures a blue spark of celestial energy at target location, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. The spark persists at that location for 3 seconds. The spark detonates if Redshift collides with it, dealing bonus magic damage to enemies within 325 range and slowing them by 65%. The slow decays over a scaling duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} After a 0.5 second channel, Etessa fires a singularity at target location and knocks herself back 300 range. The singularity triggers once it reaches that location and lasts for up to 4.75 seconds. It deals magic damage per second to enemies within 425 range and slows them, with the slow gradually growing stronger over the duration. |description2 = While the singularity persists, Etessa may cast Big Bang once. If Big Crunch ends without Big Bang having been cast, the cooldown is reduced by 50%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} The singularity detonates, dealing magic damage to all enemies within range. The damage increases by 10% for each second that the singularity remained active before detonation, up to a maximum of 40%.. |leveling = |range = 425 }} }} Category:Custom champions